Besando Sapos
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Cuando encontrará a Hipo, Mérida iba a matarlo, bien podía estar ella durmiendo en ese momento, pero no, en lugar de eso tenía que buscarlo, porque al muy bobo se le había ocurrido ir a ver a una bruja que nunca te "ayudaba" de la forma que esperabas, y por si fuera poco, parecía que la sordera ya empezaba a afectarla.
Estúpido Hipo.

Cuando lograra encontrarlo iba a matarlo. A matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Él y su maldita curiosidad.

Sabía que no debía haber dejado que su padre les contará al Jefe Estoico y su hijo la historia de cómo transformó a su madre en una osa con ayuda de una bruja. Hipo era _demasiado curioso_ , debió haber sabido que iría a buscar a la bruja y claro, le pediría algo, y claro no saldría como él había esperado, y claro iba a terminar metido en problemas y alguien tendría que rescatarlo... por lo menos no había sido convertido en un oso... o al menos eso le había dicho la bruja.

Y ahora ella estaba perdida en mitad de un pantano buscándolo. ¡¿Qué culpa tenía ella?! ¡¿Y porque tenía que buscarlo ella?!

Ah, claro, su madre iba a matarla si algo le pasaba al heredero de Berk, después de todo él era un invitado y _una princesa se asegura de la seguridad y bienestar de sus invitados_ , y además, el pobre de Chimuelo estaba muy preocupado, había ido a despertarla a mitad de la noche y la había guiado hasta la cabaña de la bruja, donde la bruja le dijo que él chico le había pedido un hechizo, aunque se negó a decirle de qué, solo que el hechizo lo había llevado a otra parte.

La bruja usó sus poderes para decirle donde, y Mérida tuvo que dirigirse hasta aquel pantano, hubiera llegado más rápido sobre Chimuelo, pero el pobre estaba tan alterado que accidentalmente se volcó un polvo mágico que lo puso a dormir profundamente ¡Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas! Pero bueno, según la bruja el efecto pasaría en unas horas, pero claro le hizo pagar el polvo. ¡Brujas!

\- ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! - gritó mirando en todas direcciones, la bruja le había dicho que Hipo estaba en ese pantano, más valía que fuera cierto y apareciera pronto, no pensaba pasar toda la noche buscándolo.

\- ¿Mérida? - escuchó su voz cercana - ¡Mérida! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy atrapado!

Mérida miró a su alrededor aún sin ver ni rastro del castaño. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Y qué le pasaba a su voz?

\- ¿Dónde estás? - gritó la pelirroja molesta - No te veo.

\- Entre los juncos a tu derecha.

Mérida volteó la vista a su derecha, justó ahí se encontraban unos juncos, pero Hipo no podía estar ahí ¡era un lugar muy pequeño! a menos que...

Con temor empezó a buscar entre los juncos sin estar muy segura de que podía encontrar ¿el hechizo lo habría encogido? Entonces encontró una jaula y dentro de ella...

\- ¡Déjate de bromas Hipo! - dijo alzando la jaula en sus brazos - ¡aquí solo hay un sapo!

\- Bravo genio, me encontraste - dijo el sapo con voz de Hipo.

\- Ahhhhh - grito Mérida dejando caer la jaula.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó el sapo al caer la jaula entre los juncos salpicando agua. -¿podrías no volver a hacer eso por favor?

\- ¡Eres un sapo!

\- ¿En serio? ¡Ni lo había notado! - exclamó Hipo con sarcasmo.

Mérida tardo un par de segundos en recuperarse, si miraba con atención podía ver claramente que aquel sapo tenía unos enormes ojos verdes iguales a los de Hipo, era todo verdoso en realidad. No había modo de hacer una verdadera comparación de rasgos, pero sí, aquel sapo parecía ser Hipo. Sé acercó de nuevo a la jaula y la alzo hasta que el sapo quedo a la altura de sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio eres tú, Hipo?

\- ¿A cuántos sapos conoces tú que puedan hablar con mi voz?

\- Sabes señor malhumorado, a lo mejor decido dejarte aquí.

El cuello del sapo se infló y produjo un sonido curioso, que Mérida supuso era de molestia. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la pelirroja mientras consideraba seriamente la idea de dejar que permaneciera en forma de sapo ¿Qué cosa habría pedido Hipo?

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste que la bruja te transformará en un sapo?

\- Yo no le pedí que me transformará en sapo, le pedí... le pedí otra cosa...

\- ¿Y que fue entonces?

\- Nada que tuviera que ver con sapos. - le contestó Hipo evasivamente - ¿Podrías ayudarme a volver con la bruja para que me regrese a la normalidad?

\- Ok, no me digas - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - pero sabes, no sé si sería lo más conveniente ir con la bruja, podrías quedar peor. Además, este tamaño te sienta bien, podrías ser la nueva mascota de los trillizos.

\- Jaja - dijo con sarcasmo el sapo - En serió Mérida, necesito volver a ser yo.

\- Pues tal vez decida ayudarte, si obtengo algo a cambio.

\- Bien - suspiró Hipo resignado - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que convenzas a mi mamá de dejarme pasar el verano en Berk - dijo la princesa con calma.

Hipo la miró con atención por largos segundos con sus ojos de sapo, Mérida le sostenía la mirada divertida, lo decía en serio. se preguntó por qué ahora la princesa quería ira Berk, ellos dos no se habían llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron, hace un par de semanas

Apenas había pasado un año desde que los dragones habían dejado de ser un problema en Berk, y su padre había estado haciendo viajes políticos, en esté había decidido llevarlo a él también, y había conocido a Mérida, no fue una muy buena primera impresión mutua, y los pocos días que habían llevado ahí se habían visto como enemigos, ella y sus hermanos se la habían pasado haciéndole bromas inofensivas pero constantes, ella le había dicho más de una vez, que no le agradaba, ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Por qué?

La princesa suspiró y comenzó a salir del pantano llevando consigo la jaula.

\- Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, eso es todo. No voy a ir a torturarte con más bromas, por si lo temes.

Hipo ya no podía verla, pero escuchaba la ilusión de su voz y se imaginaba la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de la princesa.

\- Chimuelo es sorprendente, siempre quise ver un dragón, y tú vives en una isla llena de ellos, debe ser fascinante. Cuando cabalgo con Angus, la velocidad, la emoción, la libertad, son de mis sensaciones favoritas en el mundo, se siente como si pudiera volar, pero, ustedes realmente pueden hacerlo, me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos, quizás incluso haya un dragón al que yo le agrade.

El bosque iba avanzando frente a ellos de camino a la casa de la bruja, Hipo había escuchado con atención a la princesa, quizá se había equivocado, la había juzgado mal, se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

\- Bien, acepto. Convenceré a tú madre de que te deje pasar el verano en Berk.

\- ¿Aun si la bruja te deja peor de lo que estás? - pregunto Mérida con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ah no. Nada de eso, o vuelvo a ser yo o nada.

\- Ya que - dijo ella con falsa decepción y sin dejar de sonreír.

Minutos después se encontraron de nuevo en la cabaña de la bruja, la bruja los esperaba afuera tallando un oso, seguramente.

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - le preguntó tranquilamente mientras veía a Mérida llegar frente a ella.

\- Sip - dijo ella poniendo la jaula con el sapo frente a la bruja - y ahora necesito que lo regreses a la normalidad.

La bruja abrió la jaula con un chasquido y sacó a Hipo con algo de brusquedad.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó saltando fuera de sus arrugadas manos.

\- Interesante, ¡así que eso era lo que hacía! No es muy difícil romper el hechizo y regresarlo a la normalidad - dijo la bruja dirigiéndose a Mérida - solo debes besarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó el sapito Hipo incrédulo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que debo besarlo para romper el hechizo?! - grito Mérida espantando algunos cuervos que descansaban en un árbol vecino.

\- Pues es la única forma de regresar a alguien bajo ese hechizo a su forma humana original, debe ser besado por una princesa. No es un conjuro mío, es de una amiga a la que fui a ver hace poco, y créeme que ser besado por una princesa es la única manera de romperlo.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡¿Qué no hay más princesas que puedan besarlo?

\- Me temo que eres la única cercana. Tardarías semanas en encontrar a otra.

Mérida volteo a ver al sapo que era Hipo fijamente, tenía que besarlo para que él volviera a ser humano y cumpliera su parte del trato, y realmente quería ir a Berk, pero a lo mejor había otros métodos para ir. Uno que no implicará que su primer beso fuera con un sapo, quizá de regreso a Berk podría haber alguna princesa, o podrían viajar a un reino cercano...

\- Además sí no lo besas antes de que pase una semana, será un sapo para siempre. Y como dije antes tardarías varias semanas o meses en llegar a otro lugar donde hubiera otra princesa que pudiera besarlo.

Tanto la princesa como el sapo maldijeron en un susurro.

\- ¿Está segura que no hay ninguna otra forma de vuelva a ser humano? - preguntó Hipo lastimeramente.

\- Es el único método - dijo la bruja con calma.

\- Bien - dijo Mérida tomando aire - pero, más te vale que me ayudes a encontrar un dragón propio, Hipo.

Era horroroso, la cosa más asquerosa que había hecho en su vida, seguramente, pero de verdad quería ir a Berk, así que Mérida suspiró, tomo al sapo en sus manos, lo acerco a sus labios, cerró los ojos y lo besó...

Humo verde comenzó a rodear a la princesa y el sapo y cuando se disipó Hipo se sorprendió de mirar a la princesa Mérida besándolo y aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo alejo.

La princesa fingió que la recorría un escalofrío de asco, en realidad no había sido tan horrible como pensó, pero no iba a admitirlo.

\- Bien, cumplí mi parte del trato, has el favor de no meterte en más problemas, yo me iré a dormir lo que queda de noche - dijo mientras se marchaba de vuelta al castillo.

Hipo no pudo contestarle nada, ella había huido antes de que el hubiera podido recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Bien, tú tendrás que esperar a que tu dragón despierte, y tendrás que pagarme el haberlo cuidado - le dijo la bruja entrando de nuevo a su cabaña.

Hipo la siguió a dentro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tendría que estarlo cuidando si en primer lugar no me hubiera hechizado.

\- ¡pero si tú me lo pediste!

\- Nooo, yo le pregunte, si usted sabía si en esta tierra había algún dragón. Aparte de Chimuelo, claro, y si podía ayudarme a conseguir su paradero.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó la bruja dándose vuelta extrañada - ¿De verdad dijiste dragón?

\- ¡Sí! ¿pero qué fue lo que usted me entendió?

En ese momento Chimuelo despertó, y al ver a Hipo de vuelta corrió a lamerlo felizmente.

\- Chimuelo, estoy bien amigo. No me babees, sabes que no se quita.

\- Es extraño, podría jurar que lo oí lo preguntarme "sabe usted si en esta tierra encontraré a mi gran amor" y que me había pedido ayuda para besarlo. - susurró la bruja para sí misma mientras veía al dragón babear al chico - bueno, es mejor así, a Nessi no le gustan las visitas.

Y sin darles ninguna explicación corrió al dragón y al chico y volvió a sus tallas, igual, ya se irían dando cuenta ese par que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

.

.

 **Ya sé que no es un gran one-shot que digamos, pero ya extrañaba escribir de ese par. ¡Malvada vida que no me deja escribir! :3**


End file.
